yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 051
"The Mystery Duelist, Part 2", known as "The Shattered Millennium Puzzle" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-first episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on April 17, 2001, and in the United States on November 16, 2002. Summary With Yugi's Millennium Puzzle on the line and one of the strongest and fiercest monsters in the game, Zera the Mant fighting on the side of Bandit Keith under control of an unidentified stranger by means of another Millennium item, Yugi is unsure of what to do and has no monster strong enough to take on or destroy Zera, leaving him having to constantly hiding behind monsters in monsters in defense mode to protect his Life Points and attempting to lead Keith into traps to destroy Zera, which the latter keeps countering with rare magic and trap cards (which he illegally places from up his sleeves into his hand, giving him an illegal and unfair advantage in throughout the Duel) to cancel out the effects. Yami Bakura arrives and severs the connection that bonded Keith and Marik Ishtar together, freeing Keith from the Ishtar hold. He then alters a piece he picked up so that he can ensure his control over the Millennium Puzzle. Yami Bakura thinks up the plan for his take over of all Millennium Items. Ishtar/Keith shatters the puzzle. Yami Bakura leaves, and Bandit Keith starts a fire and leaves, too. Yugi struggles to put the puzzle back together fast. He rathers the spirit survive than himself. Joey, Tristan, and Téa arrive outside the now inflamed building. Joey and Tristan break into the burning building. Yugi who got dizzy from the heat and smoke refuses to leave without the puzzle, his hands attached to it. They then struggle to get Yugi to leave and then figure that the only way to save Yugi is to get the puzzle. They finally figure out a way and free the puzzle from the wall and the trio then arrive safely outside with the now weak, unconscious Yugi, in Tristan's arms. Yugi is then at the hospital and thanks everyone for their help. He know he has a journey to undertake. But who wants the puzzle now? What's next? Major events * Keith is under the control of Marik Ishtar, who cheats during this Duel. * Whoever wins this Duel gets to keep the Millennium Puzzle, which Keith stole earlier disguised as a fortune teller. * Yugi is forced to Duel without Yami Yugi. * The duel has no result, as Keith breaks free of Marik's control due to Yami Bakura freeing Keith's mind. Keith still had "Seiyaryu" on the field, so the pressure was still on Yugi. However, the outcome could have gone either way. Featured Duel: Yugi Muto vs. "Bandit" Keith Howard Duel continues from the previous episode. Yugi has 1500 LP remaining and controls no cards. Keith has 500 LP remaining and controls "Zera the Mant" (2800/2300) in Attack Position and no Set cards. Turn 11: Yugi Yugi draws "Koumori Dragon" and subsequently sets it. Turn 12: Keith Keith draws "Seiyaryu" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2500/2300) in Attack Position. Keith's hand contains "Solemn Judgment", "Ground Attacker Bugroth", "Curse of Fiend", and "Stop Defense". Keith secretly uses the mechanical claw in his hand to swap "Ground Attacker Bugroth" with "Magic Jammer". He then Sets "Magic Jammer" and activates "Stop Defense" to switch Yugi's Set monster, "Koumori Dragon" (1700/1200) to Attack Position. "Zera the Mant" attacks and destroys "Koumori Dragon" (Yugi 1500 → 400). Turn 13: Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 14: Keith Keith draws. "Seiyaryu" attacks and destroys Yugi's Set monster, "Mystical Elf" (800/2000). Keith then Sets two cards and switches "Zera the Mant" to Defense Position. Turn 15: Yugi Yugi draws "Mirror Force". He then sets one card and Normal Summons "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Defense Position. Yugi then activates "Magical Hats" to create four hats and hide his "Dark Magician" in one of them. Turn 16: Keith Keith draws. Keith then activates his face-down "Magic Jammer" to negate the effect of "Magical Hats" and destroy it by discarding one card from his hand. This removes the hats created by the effect of "Magical Hats". On Keith's Standby Phase, he activates his face-down "Curse of Fiend" to switch the Battle Position of every monster on the field; "Seiyaryu" is switched to Defense Position while "Zera the Mant" and "Dark Magician" are switched to Attack Position. "Zera the Mant" attacks "Dark Magician", but Yugi activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy all Attack Position monsters Keith controls, however Keith activates his face-down "Solemn Judgment" to negate the effect of "Mirror Force" and destroy it by paying half of his Life Points (Keith 500 → 250). "Zera the Mant" destroys "Dark Magician" (Yugi 400 → 100). Turn 17: Yugi Yugi draws a card and subsequently sets it. He then sets a monster. Turn 18: Keith Keith draws. He then secretly swaps a card in his hand with "Tribute to the Doomed". Keith then activates "Tribute to The Doomed" to discard a card from his hand and destroy Yugi's Set monster, but Yugi activates his face-down "Living Arrow" to change the target of "Tribute to the Doomed" to "Zera the Mant", destroying the latter instead. The Duel, at this point, ends due to Yami Bakura's interference. Epilogue After Keith breaks free of Marik Ishtar's control due to Yami Bakura setting his mind free, he shatters the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi quickly regathers the pieces. Yami Bakura secretly puts a piece of his spirit into one of the Millennium Puzzle pieces before he leaves. When Marik tries to take back control of Keith, he swings a metal bar around in an attempt to stop Marik. This action unintentionally hits a control box to the Duel platform, setting the warehouse on fire. Keith flees the warehouse as Marik tries to regain control of him. Yugi finishes fixing the puzzle just before he collapses. Joey and Tristan quickly rescue Yugi and his puzzle before the fire envelops the entire warehouse. Trivia * When Tristan and Joey were trying to free the Millennium Puzzle, all they had to do was simply unclip the carabiner that connected the puzzle's chain to the bolt instead of bashing the bolt with the metal poles and prying it loose. A close up of the carbine lock makes it appear there is a combination lock on the carabiner (which might be why they simply didn't unclip it). * Yami Bakura places part of his soul in the puzzle; this piece helps in a small part to keep him from completely vanishing later and possesses Tristan in the final season. * Another time Tristan and Joey use their famous "On three? Three!" line. Differences in adaptations * Cut from the US version is a scene where Jounouchi is trying again to pull the Puzzle free, and feels it activate in his hands. Yami Yugi appears and tells him to pull out the bolt with the pipe. Jounouchi’s pretty startled, but quickly gets the idea. * In the Japanese version, Keith smashed the puzzle because he thought it was where Marik’s voice was coming from; in the dub, Marik briefly regains control, making Keith smash it in order to prevent Yugi from leaving with it. * In the Japanese version, Marik demanded to see Yami’s identity; in the dub, Marik becomes obsessed in taking Yugi’s Millennium Puzzle because of the hidden power that lies within the Puzzle (which both Yugi and Yami are unaware of). Errors * Keith had one card in his hand by the end of turn 14. However he had two cards in his hand when he activated "Magic Jammer". * In this episode, "Koumori Dragon" is still treated as having 1700 ATK. * In the dub, Marik claims that Yugi had fought and defeated Bandit Keith in Duelist Kingdom; however, it was actually Joey that did that. *In the dub, after Keith switches "Zera the Mant" to Defense Position, it is still shown in Attack Position on Yugi's screen. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes